Timber
by clarabranson
Summary: Clara Branson has some erotic fun with Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape. Severus SnapexOCxLucius Malfoy oneshot OOC Severus Snape


Sighing in to his cup of tea the blonde wizard eyed his raven haired friend amusedly. Apparently the new school year had not been good to a certain ex death eater.

Glancing down his aristocratic nose to the item of his friends fixation Lucius grinned. The witch was simply beautiful. She had long blond hair that shined in any light, her slender build simply perfect in her muggle clothes.

As she looked up he caught the sparkle in her brown eyes that seemed to drown out all of his sorrow and replace it with sheer happiness. This simply made his plan ten times more easy.

Turning to his side he saw a pair of obsidian eyes in his face. Raising a dark eyebrow Severus Snape warily eyed him, making him chuckle as he rose from his seat. He had quite the plan indeed.

~•~ Snape P.O.V~•~  
That cursed Lucius. What could he possibly have been thinking this morning?

Gliding down the dark hallways of the dungeons Snape made his way to the great hall for lunch. He had been musing all day of his friends sudden interest in his witch... The witch! Calm yourself Severus!

Striding in to the great hall Snape took his seat, Lucius already next to him. Trying his best to ignore the wizard next to him, Snape took a sip of tea, then promptly spluttered in to it.

"Severus, that witch is quite exquisite don't you think? Her shapely form in those clothes are quite fitting to one another."

Taking a sip of his own tea Lucius watched Severus from the corner of his eye. The way the wizards eyes reluctantly danced to the young woman's form. Catching himself Snape scoffed in to his tea.

"Please Lucius. Those muggle clothes may be fitting but the witch is nothing out of the ordinary."

Swallowing roughly Snape chastised himself. He knew bloody well he was in love with the intelligent witch. She was far more advanced than any of the dunderheads he currently taught. Her smile was contagious and he had to fight smiling back a few times, then her uncaring nature just pulled him to her like a magnet.

Eyes unconsciously drifting towards her once more he took in her tanned skin that seemed to radiate warmth as she threw her head back in a fit of laughter. Making his way lower he lingered on her neck, imagining biting and licking.

Continuing his travels, tea cup still poised in his hand, he went ever so lower her breasts coming to his attention. The way they bounced with her movements made him want to groan out loud. Slightly closing his eyes he could practically feel them in his hands, his fingers running over her nipples teasingly as she moaned out to him.

Eyes traveling lower he was cut off by the table. Growling he was left to his imaginings of what lie beneath. Suddenly the students began to file out of the dining hall.

Stiffly he rose and nearly ran to the dungeons, Lucius's chuckles following him.

~•~Clara's P.O.V~•~

Stupid school! Trudging along the hallways towards the great hall, I swore to myself. Dinner time was finally here and I was dying to get some food in me.

As I turned the corner I ran in to a black and green wall. Shocked I fell backwards only to be caught by said wall. Gasping I looked up to see professor Malfoy, one arm wrapped around my waist.

"S-sorry professor!"

"Nonsense love,"

He leaned in close to my ear, sending shivers down my spine.

"Just be more careful where you tread."

His hot breath caressed my ear as his words registered in my brain with a sensual tone. Nodding I swallowed, then let out a yelp as I was forcefully pulled in to another pair of arms.

"Stop teasing the students Lucius, unless you wish to get fired."

The low baritone voice carried a slight growl. Gasping I realized it was the object of my fantasies!

"P-professor Sn-Snape!"

Squeaking I stiffened considerably, trying to fight the way my body wanted to press in to his. Feeling my sudden change of stance he let me go, making me whimper at the loss of contact.

Surprised he raised an eyebrow at me, but I bowed and tried to escape as quickly as I could. Damn that sexy man!

~•~ General P.O.V ~•~

Running out of the great hall as if there was a great emergency Lucius found himself in the prefects hallway, footsteps hot on his trail.

Grinning at his cunning he ran towards a door and bolted inside, the other pair of footsteps not too far behind him. Suddenly he was in a bedroom, then Turned on his heel to face the door, wand at the ready.

"For Merlin's sake Lucius what on earth is goi-"

Cut off from his rant Severus Snape was wrapped in tight bindings. Preparing to bellow at his idiotic friend he found he could not. Confused he struggled against the ropes that had tied his arms and legs together, when he felt himself being lifted.

Walking towards the raven haired man menacingly Lucius had a sly grin on his face. Slowly waving his wand Lucius managed to not only lay Severus on the bed and tie him, but also rid him of his clothes, leaving Severus in only his boxers.

" now Severus. Be a good boy and enjoy the present I am going to give you."

With a sly wink Lucius left him there.

~•~ Severus P.O.V ~•~

Pissed off beyond belief I lay here in only my undergarments. What on earth could this git be thinking locking me in Merlin knows whose chambers!

Trying to break the spells I fail. What kind of magic has he been practicing for this nonsense?

A sudden sound jolts me from my musings. Frantically I try to break the spells again as music begins to play in the chamber. Thrashing on the bed I see my attempts are futile as the person comes in to view.

It was Clara! Her muggle shirt was wet from the front as she unceremoniously dumped her bag on the floor. Unbuttoning her shirt I heard her mumble then I saw a slight smile appear as lyrics began to play.

"THis iz how I show my love,  
I made it in my mind because.  
Blame it on my ADD baby"

Slowly she began to drop her shirt over her shoulders, but stopped. My heart was in my throat when I saw her reach for he trouser buttons, I could feel myself hardening at her small display.

When the next lyrics played I was shocked at the scene before me.

"Maybe I should cry for help,  
Or maybe I should kill myself.  
Blame it on my ADD baby."

As these lyrics passed she took off her many bracelets, showing the lines where she attempted to take her life a few years ago. Suddenly she laughed as she rubbed them then she proceeded to pull her trousers down.

My heart jumped in my chest as my length hardened further which each piece of her gloriously exposed skin. From one moment to the next she makes a small sound and turns around to look for something, then sees me on her bed.

She freezes as her eyes go wide, the music still playing in the background.

~•~ Clara's P.O.V~•~

Stupid immature kids! Making me spill my drink on myself!

I was about to pull my pants down when I decided it was time to change the song. Turning I froze to see a very undressed Severus Snape tied to my bed. I registered a slight tent in his Slytherin green boxers.

"P-Professor!"

Unable to make a coherent sentence I pulled out my wand. After a few tries I was finally able to drop the silencing charm on him. Staring at me for a second I saw how an uncharacteristic blush blossomed on his face.

"Miss Branson, would you mind untying me from this god-forsaken bed immediately."

Nodding furiously I raised my wand again, but I was too shaky. Taking a deep breath I stepped towards him, putting a hand on the edge of the bed.

" u-um I'm too shaky so I'll have to use my hand, I promise I'll do it slow and hard so we can finish soon."

Realization dawned a second too late at the implication of my words. Blushing I looked down, deciding to start with his feet so I wouldn't have to look at him.

After undoing those ropes I moved to his arms. Pointedly ignoring the tent in his boxers I took a shaky breath as I leaned on the bed to undo the hand closest to me. Once that was done I leaned over him to start on the other one.

A small sound had me looking down at my professor. A furious blush was painted on his face as he blatantly stared at my red lace covered breasts. Blushing scarlet I worked quickly to release him.

As soon as he was free I planned to bolt but I was caught completely off guard at what happened next. Before I could even turn my head away he pulled me down in to a heated kiss. Gasping in surprise as I landed on top of him, Snape took advantage of my open mouth to delve his muscle into my sweet cavern.

Unable to hold back I kissed him equally as passionately. Tongues battling for dominance I quite literally froze as one of his calloused hands fondled my breast. Breaking the kiss to look at me Snape realized what he was doing.

He snapped his hand back as though he had been shocked, a look of dread washed over his face as he backed in to the bed.

"Miss Branson... I do apologize what I did was extremely improper "

Still laying on his back I could see the look of slight panic in his eyes. Smiling gently I leaned in, my lips teasing his ear.

"You don't have a clue how long I've waited for this."

Pulling back I saw how his panic had changed to extreme shock before smashing my lips to his. Immediately kissing back, Snape slowly teased my sides, his hands making their way upwards once more.

As he reached my breasts again he flicked a thumb over my pert nipples, causing me to moan in to the kiss at the foreign sensation. Suddenly I was on my back, my shirt gone along with my bra. Squeaking I tried to cover up.

"Don't hide from me witch. Let me see what will soon be mine."

Surprise, and slightly aroused, at his stake on me I dropped my hands. His obsidian eyes seemed to gleam in the low light of the room. Swooping down he kneaded one breast with his hand while he gave the other a firm lick.

A pleasured moan escaped me at the sensations he sent down my spine. Switching to the other breast Snape took a little nip causing me to arch my back against him. I could tell he was surprised at something.

Leaning over me once again he took another nip, roughly licking the nub afterwards. A small tremor of pleasure went through me when he did this, moans coming from my lips at his rough torture.

"Well well Clara. It seems you like it a bit rough. I'm glad because I am not a gentle lover."

He sounded utterly sexy as his baritone voice dropped an octave due to his lust. Trailing kisses down my body he finally reached my trousers. Pulling them of along with my matching red panties I was finally stark naked before him.

Coming back up to my lips he kissed me roughly as his hand slipped between my thighs. Experienced hands found their target as he massaged my ruby with his thumb, shocks of pleasure shooting in to my system. Gasping in to the kiss, I arched my body towards him as he slipped in a digit.

"Great Circe, your so tight Clara."

Pumping in to me he added another finger, the discomfort of he digits forgotten as he scissored them apart inside of me. A moaning mess under him, I clung to Snape as a notorious knot seemed to form in my lower stomach.

Thrusting faster, he took my lips again, feeling how my walls tightened around his fingers. Suddenly I saw white as the most wonderful sensation washed over me. Coming with a loud yell I felt myself fall back on to the bed.

" mmm, as delicious as I thought."

Opening my eyes I was floored to see Snape licking his fingers of my juices. Remembering he hasn't had any pleasure, I smiled mischievously, causing him to raise a dark eyebrow in the sexiest way possible.

Taking a moment to remember my martial arts training, I was able to flip him on to the bed, straddling him as I landed on top of him. Grinning at his surprised expression I slowly grinded on to his swollen member. Holding back his moans Snape stared in to my brown eyes tryin to bore in to my mind.

My grin widened when he realized he couldn't get in toy my mind. Kissing his amazingly sexy nose, I slid down his body, making sure my body stayed pressed against his. Reaching his Slytherin green boxers I took a deep breath.

Ripping off the offending material I gaped at the sight before me. Snape was rock hard, his member throbbing and twitching at the cool air hitting him. Without a second thought I gave him a swift lick, tasting the precum that slid from his slit.

He was biting his lip to hold back his moans, but I soon changed that when I took his length in my mouth. Sucking lightly I bobbed my head like my friends had told me. His moan broke through the silence in the room as he tangled his hands in my hair.

" bloody hell... Faster."

His groan spurred me on as I tools his base in my hand and stroked what didn't fit in my mouth. Suddenly he pushed me back, his member popping out of my mouth.

Pulling me up he made me straddle him again, lining himself up with my entrance. Kissing me he plunged into my warmth. Yelping at the sudden intrusion and pain, I hid my head in his neck. Freezing on the spot Snape pulled my head back, a look of complete shock on his face.

"Y-you were a virgen?!"

Not trusting my voice just yet I modded, the burning sensation between my legs ebbing a little bit. Leaning forward he pressed his lips against mine as he gently massaged my hips.

"This is how an angel cries.  
Blame it on my own sick pride.  
Blame it on my ADD baby."

Confused I looked at Snape a sad smile on his face as he sang the lyrics to the song that had restarted. Leaning up I kissed him, trying to ignore the discomfort and pain.

After a few moments I finally moved, pain replaced by immeasurable pleasure. A growl literally erupted from Snape's throat, his hips shaking from holding back the need to thrust.

Riding him I made sure to grind in to him to the hilt, his hips bucking up to meet mine. Panting I went faster and rougher the pain forgotten by the bliss of pleasure cladding through me. Finally I couldn't take it anymore.

"Professor, please, fuck me harder!"

Smiling devilishly at me he flipped our positions, me on my back and him on top. Thrusting in to me he snapped his hips against mine, reaching deeper inside of me. Yelling his name I couldn't help the way he made me writhe around him when he suddenly did something that has my breath shuddering.

Lifting my legs around his waist he snapped his hips almost painfully against mine when he hit that bundle of nerves inside of me. Gasping I clutched his shoulders, nails digging into his pale skin.

"Fuck! Th-there!... Again!"

Grunting he continued to torture that spot within me, his body glistening with sweat as his dark locks hung over his face. Just the sight of the man I loved brought me closer to the edge.

The knot inside of me seemed to have grown without me realizing it. A hand made its way between the two of us, Snape massaged my clit intensifying the pleasure I was feeling. Suddenly he hit that spot again making me scream out his name as I came around him.

Literally pounding me in to the bed Snape gave a few more thrusts before releasing inside of me.

"Bloody hell Clara!"

Slumping he pulled out before laying next to me. Pulling up the comforter he snuggled against me, the cold bat of the dungeons was a thallus snuggling!

Silence reigned a moment before I could catch my breath, then dread started to sink in. What if this was a one off? Maybe he'd ignore me after getting what he wanted?

"I would never do that love."

Jumping slightly I realized I had let my guard down.

"Th-that's cheating!"

Smiling at me he hugged me.

"I will never leave you love... That is... If you'll have me of course."

Absolutely beaming I hugged my new lover thanking Merlin graduation was just around the corner.

~•~ outside the doors~•~

Grinning deviously Lucius began to stride down the hallway, chuckling as he went.

Suddenly white ears popped out of his lustrous hair, a wolfish tail coming out from under his robes as his chocolate eyes went amber and seemed to glow in the darkness.

"Maybe I'm a different breed.  
Maybe I'm not listening.  
Blame it on my ADD baby.  
Sail."


End file.
